Danny like Chocolate
by Yadira Ysassi
Summary: A new woman comes into Messer's life and messes it all up!


Leila had lived her life always being what everyone else wanted her to be. She had graduated from high school at 15 and then a master's degree from MIT in metaphysics at 19. She didn't know what to do after she had graduated. She did know she didn't want to continue her studies. She had loved metaphysics when she entered college but when she left she did not want to do much with it. She applied at a temp agency and they had sent her to one of the worst precincts in Houston. She had been there 3 years when the nagging of her parents got to her. Her parents were well off—her father a lawyer and her mother a neurosurgeon. She had 3 brothers who were all lawyers. She was tired of her family telling her what to do so she left. Ok, she had packed her things and moved to NY City. Her boss at the precinct had given her the name of someone in NY to give her a job preferably in his department. She had moved not knowing any one or knowing anything about NY City. She had saved most of her wages from her job as assistant at the precinct so she had more than enough to start off with. Her apartment was small and the rats were even bigger than her small Chihuahua, Snoofi. Snoofi weighed about 5 pounds on a good day and she took him everywhere even at times to work. Her boss was a bit of an ogre but he let her keep Snoofi with her if she basically kept him contained which she did. He was content to spend his time in his box by her desk. Sometimes she would take him to a park within walking distance. She would let him run free and he would play catch.

It was 3 months into her new job when a detective for the CSI unit found his way to her desk.

"Ms Villalobos?" He was a bit older than she was by at least 20 years or more. He was about 5' 9" in height with brown hair and blue eyes. He gave her the impression that underneath his exterior was the countenance of a pit bull.

"Yes sir how can I help you?" She looked at Snoofi in his box and she slid it nonchalantly under her desk with her foot.

"I was speaking to your immediate supervisor and he said he was willing to share your expertise with my department."

"What expertise would that be, sir?"

"Please call me Mac," he said.

"I beg your pardon, um…" She had been ready to call him sir once again. "I was taught by my mama to call my elders ma'am or sir."

He smiled at her and his demeanor changed, his features softened for a second and then he was all business again.

"You can call me Mac, I give you permission."

"Ok Mac," she smiled shyly at him. "What can I do you for?" She blushed because what she had said was perfectly ok back home but she didn't know if it was ok in NY.

"Ms Villalobos where are you from originally?" Mac tapped a pen on her desk.

"I'm from Texas," She cleared her throat subconsciously. "What I meant to say…"

He interrupted her; "I know what you meant." His voice softened a bit. "May I call you Leila?"

"By all means, please do."

"Well Leila your boss has authorized for you to work for us today and if you do well you will be working with us for the next 2 weeks.

She nodded, "When and where shall I report?"

He took a post-it from her desk and wrote the info down. "And don't be late," he added as he walked away.

Leila immediately grew nervous. She went to speak to her boss, Lt. Ryan about it.

"Please sit down Leila," He said to her. She asked him about Mac.

"Detective Taylor runs a tight ship; He hardly ever asks for outside help but…I have told him about you and how well you do your job." He closed a file he had been looking at before she came in. "All your skills are superb; everything you do is excellent. He smiled at her. "Jim was not lying when he told me he hated losing you."

"Well I hated losing Texas, Lt. Ryan but it had to be done." She looked down at her hands.

Lt. Ryan nodded at her. "Don't be afraid, Leila. His bark is worse than his bite." She stood up to leave. "Just remember he is a perfectionist to all details; It's his job." She walked out of his office then and back to her desk. She picked up poor Snoofi who was shivering like he always did. She rummaged through her purse and found a tiny sweater.

As she was pulling on his sweater, someone else walked into her area.

"Are dogs allowed in this building?"

She looked up into the strangest shade of blue eyes she had ever seen and blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Your eyes are like aquamarines…" She had been mesmerized for a split second.

"Uh" the nameless man answered. "Yeah, I guess there are." His eyes had never been described like that before. He smiled at her. "You Villalobos?"

She nodded afraid to open her mouth for fear of saying anything else that was even more stupid. He reached and touched Snoofi—the traitor licked his fingers. He smiled even more.

"You have a nice smile." She grimaced and clenched a fist. "Shit I know I have verbal diarrhea." She then clamped a hand over her mouth.

The man before her just laughed while he picked up Snoofi to scratch behind his ears. "Villalobos just relax…"

"Ah when a man tells a woman to relax she doesn't usually have much fun afterwards." The man shook his head as he handed Snoofi back to her.

"I'm Det. Danny Messer." He reached out to shake her hand.

"And you are introducing yourself to me, why?" She shook his hand. She then turned to put Snoofi back into his box. She took a mini treat and gave that to Snoofi. He sat in his box happily munching away.

"I am on Det. Taylor's team."

Her eyes widened just a bit.

"Yeah he sent me just to make sure you'd make it on time."

"I am not a moron just because I act like one." She adjusted her bun. Her hair was naturally curly but she took extra pains to hide it. She pushed back her wispy bangs. "I'm…I'm…I'm an an ex…an excellent driver." She scoffed at him.

He burst out laughing and that dissipated her embarrassment and maybe even her anger just a bit. She then had a second more to take in his appearance. He was of average height about 5' 9" or 5' 10" and he was dressed stylishly casual. Black short sleeved shirt with his undershirt peeking out and black jeans. She noticed his upper body was quite muscular. He caught her giving him the once over so he crossed his arms and flexed his biceps.

She turned in her chair to get her stenographer's notebook. "Are you here to take me…"

Danny smiled and then said, "Actually I'm just here to remind you."

"Whatever;" She rolled her eyes at him and said more, "I need to go to lunch first." She placed her notebook and her pen in the drawer of her desk.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you inviting?"

"Sheesh Det. Messer, I am tiring of verbally sparring with you." She stood up and scooped up Snoofi with one hand. She placed him in his bag that was at her shoulder. "I guess I can buy you lunch if you're up for a hotdog and a coke at the park?"

He glanced sideways, his eyes taking her in. She caught him giving her the once over. She adjusted Snoofi in his bag with his little head barely peeking out. She mentally noted that she should have worn something more appealing. Today she had worn her black dress jeans with a loose black blouse. Everything she wore was black or close to it even Snoofi was black. She felt comfortable and at ease when she wore black; her makeup was minimal. He waited for her to go first. They walked the couple of blocks in silence after Det. Messer had asked her where she was going. He then proceeded to lead the way with his hand at her elbow the whole way. His hand at her elbow was striking her as slightly erotic; his fingertips grazed the inside of her elbow. Texas boys were never like this (not like she would know) and then she realized he was not a boy. Det. Messer was a man. She smiled to herself and he caught her.

"What's got you smiling?" She shook her head no. They finally reached the park and he expertly guided her to a bench.

"I like to sit on the grass so Snoofi can run around." She handed him a $10 bill and then he hurried off. She took Snoofi out and let him run about. He didn't stray far because he was afraid of everything. She'd throw him a bit of treat and he'd run and look for it.

Det. Messer came back with 2 hotdogs and 2 cokes. He handed her one of each and her change before he sat down next to her. They ate their dogs in silence while Snoofi did his daily workout.

Leila looked up from her hot dog, "Aren't you going to say anything?" She sipped her coke from a straw and looked at him, her brown eyes inquisitive.

His smile made an appearance. "I was waiting for you to say something." He finished up the hotdog and balled up the wrapper.

"Det. Taylor seems to be a scary character." Leila glanced at Det. Messer and did not know what to think about him. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Mac's ok," he hesitated as he cleared his throat. "He is a little idealistic but he knows what he is doing." He leaned back on his hands to stretch his legs out. Immediately, Snoofi ran over and sat on his crotch. Leila nearly choked on her last bit of hotdog. Det. Messer just raised an eyebrow at her with a slight smile. He reached for Snoofi, to hold him in one hand close to his chest like a running back holding pigskin.

"You can give him to me," was all she said. "That spot is the warmest part of our bodies." She smiled shyly; she hoped that she was not blushing. She adjusted her bun when Det. Messer had not handed him back to her. She saw that he had now sat cross-legged and was scratching Snoofi behind the ears.

"Det. Messer, " she said softly. "May I have Snoofi back." Again she reached out her hands to take the dog from him. This time he handed Snoofi to her. Snoofi responded by licking her face."

"Can I call you Leila?" He asked tentatively. She nodded her response. He continued on, "It would be strange to keep calling you Villalobos. He looked at his watch.

"Its time for us to get back," she said. "Det. Taylor said for me not be late." She smiled at him. He returned her smile and Leila began her descent.

Leila and Det. Messer arrived back together and they even ended up back at the meeting place together. When the detective opened the door for her and allowed her in first, all eyes were on her. Leila sat where Mac pointed which was the seat next to him. Mac had said that their system needed updating and that he would like for her to come up with a couple of new ways to do this project. He then went on to say that she would be reporting to him.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir…uh Mac," she smiled nervously as she went on, "but Det. Ryan told me…"

Det. Taylor answered her, "I have already ok'd it with Lt. Ryan." He nodded at her as if ending their discussion. He discussed a few more things and then everyone kind of went their separate ways working on this evidence or that case. She was left with Det. Taylor and Messer.

"Can I go now Det. Taylor?" She had stood up as everyone had left. She was apprehensive as to why Det. Messer had stayed behind. She was hoping it was not for her.

He nodded his head at her, "but I expect written plans for at least 3 ways to update the system."

"Yes sir!"

"Villalobos…"

She cringed, "I'm sorry, um… Mac." She opened her eyes to look at him.

He was smiling at her. "Report to me in 2 hours, ok?"

She returned his smile as she began walking toward the door. She glanced at Det. Messer and he caught her eye.

"See you later," he simply said.

"Bye," she responded in kind.

Later, Leila was at home in her small apartment. She had just finished her shower and was letting her hair dry naturally. Natural curls cascaded down to her shoulders all shiny black. She was walking back and forth cooking her meal when Snoofi stood up on his hind legs. He began hopping with his paws held out.

"Oh baby Snoofi wants his din-din, huh?" She grabbed a towel and wiped her hands down. She reached for a small piece of raw chicken and fed it to him. She petted him on the top of his head. She went to her cupboard and poured some of his dry food into his bowl. She refreshed his waterbowl and then began washing her hands to resume her cooking when her doorbell rang. Snoofi began barking up a storm and running towards the door.

She realized that she had been in New York for the last 3 months she had no friends to speak of much less someone to visit her. The doorbell sounded once more. Leila never bothered with the peephole since she was too short to look through it even if she tiptoed. She opened the door leaving the chain on. What she saw surprised her even more. She unlatched the chain and opened the door fully.

"Detective Messer?" There he stood in all his glory. He was wearing what he had worn at work but with a black leather jacket.

"Villalobos, hey," he placed his hands in his pockets. He smiled and the genuine emotion reached his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She held onto the door with one hand and the other rested at her hip.

"Are you angry, Leila?" He used her first name for effect.

"No, not really just that I didn't expect it." Snoofi sat calmly at her side.

"Can I come in?" He asked tentatively.

Leila hesitated for a second and then allowed him in. Suddenly she was self-conscious about her humble abode.

"Would you like me to hang your jacket, Det. Messer?" He handed it to her. As she turned to place it on a coat rack she had by the door; Det. Messer reached out to touch a jet-black ringlet. She turned quickly when she felt him touch her hair.

"Please call me Danny." He moved in closer to her to inhale her scent. "You look so different Leila. He took in her appearance. "And you smell so good." Again Leila wished she had dressed better but how would she have known that he was going to show up at her apartment. She had worn some old ratty jean cut offs just above the knee with her black (I don't care) T-shirt while her feet were bare. She was becoming intoxicated by his nearness. She could smell his cologne mixed in with a hint of smoke. Up close his eyes were even more hypnotizing.

"Danny," she said as she put a hand on his chest. He immediately grasped it with his own. He leaned in even closer as if to kiss her.

"Danny don't," she said softly. He lowered his head but didn't let her go; she was almost in his arms…

"I'll wait." At that exact moment Snoofi began barking. They both turned to stare at him and Leila laughed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She felt that she should not be in his arms but he intrigued her.

"That would be nice; I hadn't planned on it." She finally let him go and he did likewise. Her apartment was small with one main room and one small bathroom. Obviously she slept on the couch or it turned into a bed. Once Danny let her go Snoofi stopped barking and jumped up on the couch. Leila motioned for Danny to have a seat on the couch with Snoofi. Immediately after Danny sat down, the little dog walked over to sit on his crotch. Danny accepted him quite readily this time.

Leila was busy finishing up a salad and was about to check on her chicken in her toaster oven when she saw Snoofi on Danny's lap.

"Danny just push him off because Snoofi will have you sitting there forever if it was up to him.

"It's ok, " he answered her. "It's not like he weighs a 100 pounds. He scratched the dog behind his ears.

Leila prepared the meal-roasted chicken with new potatoes and a side salad. Danny stood up to wash his hands as Leila set another place at her small table. It was quite a cozy place with their knees almost touching. They ate quietly not saying much. Every so often Danny would touch her knee with his own. She'd smile shyly at him. When they were done with the meal, Leila picked up the dishes and Danny offered to help with them but Leila declined his help. She filled the sink up with sudsy water and then dried her hands.

"Would you like a drink while I wash the dishes?"

He nodded his head; "A beer would be good."

She smiled at him, "I don't drink much but I have some homemade limeade, if you like." He nodded his response. She poured him a glass over crushed ice. He took it from her and drank. She turned her attention back to the dishes. Moving the sponge over the dishes, she did not hear when Danny stood up and came up behind her. She felt him behind her when he pulled her to him holding her by the waist. Their bodies were flush and it felt good to Leila to have his body next to hers. He was a man and how was she going to tell him that she had never had a serious boyfriend much less kissed one? She leaned into him not knowing what to say or do. Danny grasped her chin to turn her mouth toward him to plant his lips on hers. Leila experienced emotions like never before; when she parted her lips, Danny slipped in his tongue to devour her. Leila hated ending the kiss but she felt that if she didn't she wouldn't stop and she might let him have his way with her.

"Danny, " she said as pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Leila," he said softly. "Since I first saw you, I wanted to approach you but I didn't know…" He turned her around to face him. She had dropped the sponge into the sink when he had kissed her. She placed her hands on his chest.

"I can't," she said simply as she lowered her head.

"What is it?" Danny wouldn't let her go.

"Danny," she said, "I'm not ready for this…"

"What…ready for what," he asked gently.

"For what you want." She separated from him but he held fast onto her hands.

"Leila, you're a beautiful woman and I want to get to know you." He brought her hands up to his lips to kiss them tenderly.

"Danny, I'm barely 21." She felt uncomfortable with him touching her. "I don't need to complicate my life more with you." She took her hands from him to cross her arms over her chest.

"I took the liberty of reading your file." Her brown eyes went wide with surprise. "I know, I know that is definitely against policy but I needed to know about you…" He paused for effect. He took a step back to give her some room. "I'll protect you from whatever you're running from." He sighed when Leila did not respond; she just lowered her gaze to the floor. He grasped her chin to force her to look into his eyes.

"I figured you were running from something." He let her chin go when he caught her eye.

"I'm not running away from anything," was her only answer.

"You should be working at NASA with your educational background. You're a smart girl." He seemed to be exasperated with her.

When he said that to her, Leila shut down completely. Her family had always said that to her and Danny had already traveled the gamut of reasons that made her leave Texas. She gave her back to him and covered her face with one hand. After a second, Danny came up behind her to pull her into his arms once again.

"I'm sorry," he said. He held fast onto her as she struggled against him.

Finally through the tears she blurted out, "you think I have not heard any of that before?"

"I'm sorry," he said again as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Does that stupid file you've read tell you why I left Texas? Does it?" She was a bit angry.

"No it doesn't." Danny appeared to envelop her with his body; with his arms around her, Leila appeared more diminutive than she really was. Since she was in bare feet, she barely reached his shoulder.

"Please let me go," although she had stopped struggling, she wasn't able to handle his closeness. It was as if all the feelings that she had for her family was transferred onto him.

"I'm sorry, Leila." And then he did let her go. He stepped back from her. Leila was crying softly when she heard him say, "I'll go if you want me to and I'll not bother you again."

She turned slightly to catch a glimpse of him. "No, don't go." She sniffled twice and then said, "I'll be right back." And she walked into the bathroom. She came out about 10 minutes later. Her hair had been semi-straightened, glossed and pulled back into a ponytail with curls down her back.

"Danny for some insane reason you reminded me of my family. They are always harping on me for wasting their time and money." She sat down next to him on the couch taking Snoofi from his crotch. Automatically Danny put his arm around her shoulders to draw her near although he was not the type to cuddle. With Leila, all was different.

"You take the cake, Detective Messer." He gestured what to her and removed his arm from around her. "I barely met you today and you already have me crying." Leila noticed his arm gone, "Don't remove your arm, I like it there." She took his arm and put it back around her. He smiled at her and her heart began to melt just a bit.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him genuinely.

"Are you for real?" Danny was actually surprised at her--this petite woman snuggling with him. Her eyes reflected only innocence and no malice.

"Yes I am, I guess if that's the answer you want to hear." She gazed at Snoofi in her lap, her little black dog was happy to be there with her. Just 3 months ago, she was miserable in Texas well miserable because of her family not Texas. Texas she loved and missed.

"Leila?" Danny attempted to get her attention. "Where did you go?"

"I was just missing Texas," she answered forlornly. "Native Texan, you wouldn't understand." She sighed.

Danny smirked, "Yeah I would. I'm a native New Yorker born and bred."

She smiled shyly at him. She really had never had a serious boyfriend before. She had always been so much younger than all her classmates in high school and then in college. The boys would stay away from her and mutter 'jailbait' under their breaths at her.

"Let's go get a slush at the corner store," she said as Danny checked his watch. It was 10:15p.

"I guess we could go."

"Snoofi needs his walk anyway." She got up off the couch with Snoofi in her arms. She turned to Danny. "Here put his little sweater on and his leash is by the door." She gestured toward the coat rack. "I need to change; I'll be a minute." She quickly changed out of her cutoffs into faded jeans and put on some hiking boots. She left her T-shirt on. When she opened the door to her bathroom she saw Danny scrunched down on the floor with Snoofi wiggling his way out of his sweater. She reached for her cell phone and took a pic of Danny with Snoofi. She then said, "Do you need some help there Detective Messer?"

He looked up at her and laughed a bit. "Yeah, Snoofi here seems to have a mind of his own."

She took the tiny sweater from him and called Snoofi over to her. She sat on the floor and put his sweater on in 2 seconds. Snoofi then licked her nose. Danny had gotten up and he just watched her. He noticed that her work persona and her home persona were two different people. This "Leila" before him was earthier and somehow wanton in an innocent way. Leila looked up and caught Danny staring at her.

"What," she asked him softly as she stood up.

"Nothing," he said. He was leaning against the door near her coat rack with his arms crossed. Again Leila noticed how muscular his upper body was. It was his turn to utter, "What?" He had caught her ogling him the way he had her.

"Uh, hand me Snoofi's leash."

"Oh," was all he said as he reached for and handed her the leash.

Leila let Snoofi down and the dog began yapping and yipping because he knew he was going outside. "Can you take Snoofi's leash for a second." She handed it to him and she put on a blue jean jacket from the coat rack. She then took his jacket and helped him into it. Leila didn't realize what she was doing as she was doing it but she was feeling him up as she put his jacket on him. She let her fingers caress his body through his clothes—his chest, his back, his arms. The effect was not lost on Danny.

"Whoa, Leila, what are you doing?" He pulled her into his arms to lean into her before she could protest. He too was copping a feel.

Leila felt powerless to resist him. He was pressing into the most intimate part of her very soul and she liked it. She actually liked it.

"Danny," his name came out breathlessly from her. He took advantage of the situation and pressed into her harder, almost a grind but not quite. For some reason Danny kept thinking of Leila as innocent. With any other woman he would have bedded her once before dinner and then again after. Leila was different. He got the reaction he was seeking from her. He brushed back the tendrils from her face and sought her lips. He kissed her hungrily almost ravenously. He suckled her lower lip and when she murmured his name, he devoured her a second time with his tongue. He tasted of her mouth and Leila was lost. When Danny moved to her neck to suckle her there, Leila moaned. Danny was then lost too; He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would be to be inside her with her under him. When his hand sought her breast to give it a light squeeze, Leila grabbed his hand. He pushed her against the door to pin her there. He held onto her hand and then in her ear he said,

"Come on, Leila." The breath tickled Leila as Danny pressed into her ever more. Leila was surprised at how hard he had become. Leila's inexperience showed through when she answered him.

"Danny, do you really want me?" She let her breath excite him as his had done in her ear. Danny growled at her and that was the only response that she needed from him. She pushed him back to stop him.

"Danny, please stop," she said softly.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked her as he let her go. He took outhis eyeglasses from his jacket pocketto calm himself. He then tried to compose himself even more. He willed himself to forget how much he really wanted her. He knew it was futile and that he would be half-aroused the rest of the evening until he dealt with "it" at home.

Leila and Danny had made it to the corner store. She walked everywhere and she noticed that when they made it outside of her apt. building that Danny had parked out front in a vehicle marked CSI: NY. Leila had laughed because if he had wanted to be inconspicuous he couldn't have been more conspicuous if he had wanted to.

Danny had walked the whole way with his hand at her elbow. Again the way he had rubbed the inside of her elbow through her jacket was becoming erotic to her.

Inside the store while she was getting her slushie fix, she saw Danny walk outside and answer his phone. She knew a bit of his job but not enough. When she made it out the store, she handed him his slushie. She waited for his obvious reaction before telling him.

"I didn't know which flavor you liked so I got you my fave—extreme sour green apple."

He made a pucker before answering her, "Thanks." Though he did smile at her through the sourness.

"Um Danny I noticed you on the phone, do you have to go?"

"Uh yeah in a bit; I told them I was stuck in traffic." He smiled at her as he took another sip of the slushie. "Are you telling me for real that this flavor is your favorite?"

She laughed at him. "Yeah it actually is." She touched his chest lightly. The look that passed over Danny's face was pure unadulterated lust. Leila figured she knew close to nothing about grown men and why he would react at her touch in that way. They were standing just outside of the store and Danny placed his cup on top of a stack of boxed sodas. He then placed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Where's Snoofi," he asked calmly but the underlying desire was there.

"Oh," she placed her cup next to his so that she could pull Snoofi out from inside of her jacket. "I forget that I put him there; he's all snuggly warm."

Danny was fighting his urges of just grabbing and doing her there at the corner store, in front for all to see. He decided to smile at her instead.

Leila melted even more as she put Snoofi down on the ground with his leash at her wrist. Leila saw the look in his eyes and wondered what it meant. She was beginning to realize what "the look" meant. Before she could say or do anything about it (as if she could), she heard someone call his name. She didn't turn toward the voice. She didn't turn toward the voice instead she scrunched down to pick up Snoofi again. She was preparing to bolt when Danny strongly gripped her wrist. She stayed put.

Danny turned toward the voice trying to keep it cool. Leila saw a beautiful Asian woman with long dark hair and porcelain skin. Leila should e jealous of this woman; she was gorgeous and much older than she was; and probably more experience. Leila just stood there half listening to their conversation.

"Kylie, " Danny answered her. "Hey, how you doing?" To Leila he didn't sound nervous or apprehensive.

"Hey Danny what are you doing over here?" She glanced at Leila for a second. Leila knew she appeared to be younger than she really was. Before Danny could answer, the woman asked him another question,"Who's your friend?"

Leila smiled at the woman. Then she noticed that this woman was a police officer with a badge and gun at her waist. Leila extended her hand to the woman and said in her best Texas accent she could muster,

"My name is Lola," she shook her hand strongly. Danny appeared dumbstruck for a second as Leila continued on with her story.

"Detective Messer here helped me out;" No response from either Kylie or Danny so she went on. "There were some guys out front that were harassing me and Snoofi," she grabbed one of Snoofi's paws and waved it at her. "And Dan…um…Det. Messer scared them right off." He smiled at Leila.

"Yeah," he took one of his hands from his pocket to grasp her elbow, "and of course I offered to walk her home just to be sure." He wasn't even looking at Leila; his focus remained Kylie.

Kylie smiled at Danny, "Well Messer I hear they've been looking for you; they say you're MIA."

Danny responded, "They called me not 5 minutes ago and I'll be getting there right after I take her home."

Kylie then glanced at 'Lola', "Nice to have met you." Leila was jealous; this grown woman was all woman and as tall as Danny. She became a bit sullen as they both watched Kylie walk into the store.

"Come on 'Lola' let's go." Danny began walking at quite a pace their slushies forgotten there on the stack of sodas. When they were quite a distance from the store and from the streetlights, Danny took Snoofi to place on the ground and then pulled her into a darkened doorway to begin kissing her quite forcibly. He devoured her with his tongue and his hands were everywhere all at once. Leila was bombarded; his touch, his taste, his smell assaulted her senses. She was breathless even before she could respond; but when he pressed himself firmly into her again, she moaned his name and her hands went to his hair. He ended the assault for a second to look at her- her lips were a bit swollen from his kisses, from his touch.

He whispered, his voice all gravelly, "Come on Leila give me a little something to tide me over." He grinds into her. Leila gasped at the feeling; he was awakening emotions in her that she couldn't quite comprehend. He grabbed her hand to place it on him; Leila felt the hardness, the rigidness beneath her fingers and then it dawned on her what she was touching. He showed her with his hand how to touch him the way he liked. Leila could not decide whether she liked what she was doing but then she saw the passion on Danny's face, she decided right away she did indeed like it. She let his hand guide hers and then he let her do it on her own. He began kissing her again. When Danny began to moan her name in her ear she figured he was close to cumming when someone from inside the doorway turned on light and yelled through the door,

"Rent a room will you!" Danny grabbed her and they took off running with Snoofi barely keeping up. Suddenly she was shy. She had never done anything like that with a boy before. Danny put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to her place. He drew her near and her shoulder fit neatly underneath his arm. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips when she looked up at him.

Leila softly smiled at him, "Danny," she said and then he interrupted her.

"Don't say a word." He placed his index finger on her lips. She realized they were in front of her building next to his vehicle. She nodded acknowledgment. "I'm going to walk you to the door and then I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Again she nodded acknowledgement. He stooped up Snoofi and placed him in her arms.

"Lucky dog," was all he said as he got into his vehicle and was swallowed up by the night.

The following day Leila took extra care in how she dressed. It was not out of her usual dress attire but she added higher heels and a bit more color in her makeup. She hadn't been able to sleep after Danny had left her at her apartment. When she got to her small desk, Lt. Ryan was waiting for her.

"Morning, sir," she said as she greeted him. "How are you?" She removed Snoofi from his bag to place him in his box.

"Leila, I have been on the phone with Det. Taylor already." Her eyes widened slightly. "He is pleased with your work." He handed her a mini chew toy for Snoofi.

"Thank you, sir." She took the toy and gave it to Snoofi.


End file.
